Tarde de mais
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Porque no fim... ele seria um Malfou, e ela uma Weasley. Dois opostos diferentes. Mas será mesmo tarde de mais? A história repete-se...


**Tarde de mais**

"Será tarde de mais para dizer-lhe? Afinal o Ministério da Magia será sempre o Ministério, assim como ele seria sempre um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley!"

Eu queria ter-lhe dito! A sério que queria! Mas tudo estava contra nós e contra mim. Ninguém aceitaria e quando tive oportunidade de lhe dizer já era tarde de mais. Tarde de mais para mim, para nós, mas sobretudo era tarde de mais para ele…

"_Ele tentou debater-se o mais que pôde mas estava em minoria. A mãe pálida entregou-se para deixar o filho fugir, o pai fez o mesmo e quando ele se preparava para fugir foi a Hermione que o apanhou. Nunca a culpei. Foi a vingança dela por anos de humilhação. No fundo ele merecia a prisão. E foi o que aconteceu. Levaram-no acorrentado por meios mágicos e retiraram-lhe a varinha. Mais uma vez ele tentava debater-se. Viu-o passar por si. Sentiu o seu olhar pousado nela. Aquele olhar claro, frio mas inexplicavelmente ou talvez fossem as lágrimas que lhe turvavam a visão pressentiu um raio de arrependimento atravessar-lhe o olhar. Mas ele rapidamente virou a cara e rendeu-se, deixando-se arrastar pelos Auror's."_

Não percebia como naquela altura pôde ter pena dele! Afinal ele fora preso por todos os erros que cometeu, mas estranhamente ela não o achava culpado mas sim uma marioneta. Afinal fora o que ele sempre fora. Draco fora uma marioneta. Uma marioneta nas mãos do pai e nas mãos de Voldemort… Na sua opinião, Draco sempre fora no seu interior uma criança às ordens das pessoas que o fizeram crescer. Por isso talvez tenha sido injusto aquela prisão.

"_Ele entrou pela porta ladeado por dois Auror's dado que os Dementors haviam sido afastados do poder. Ginny estava no canto da enorme sala de julgamento ao lado de imensas pessoas. Aliás, a sala estava cheia de pessoas que vieram assistir ao derradeiro julgamento do último Malfoy. Ginny observou-o atentamente. Trazia um fato negro e arrumado acabado de vestir mas o cabelo estava ralo e oleoso, a pele ainda mais pálida do que o costume e estava visivelmente mais magro. Lá á frente, Harry, Hermione e Ron olhavam-no atentamente. Harry e Ron pareciam mesmo ter um sorriso nos lábios ao avistar Malfoy resumido num farrapo mas Hermione empregava apenas um olhar de profundo desprezo e repugnância. Talvez apenas ela tenha percebido o que Ginny percebera afinal Hermione sempre fora perspicaz. Pois apesar de todo aquele desmazelo e desleixo, Malfoy mantinha o corpo firme e o peito no ar, sinal de que o seu orgulho mantinha-se._

_O julgamento foi duro. Kingsley fora intolerante e por diversas vezes várias pessoas na assistência mostraram mostras de se quererem atirar a Malfoy, mas ele manteve-se impassível sem nunca desviar o olhar do ministro. Malfoy não se tentou defender. Assumiu-se culpado de tudo aquilo que o acusaram. _

_- Draco Malfoy tens alguma coisa a dizer em tua defesa antes da leitura da tua sentença?_

_- Fiz apenas aquilo que os valores que me transmitiram durante toda a minha vida me ensinaram. Mas sei que isso não minimiza em nada o que fiz!_

_- Considera-se arrependido?_

_- Sim!_

_Vários murmúrios encheram a sala._

_- Em consequência de uma leveza na pena, aceita a proposta de trabalhar para o Ministério no aprisionamento dos restantes Devoradores da Morte que ainda andam á solta?_

_- Não._

_A sala encheu-se de gritos de descontentamento e o ministro mandou todos calarem-se para Malfoy prosseguir:_

_- Não tenho problemas em apanhar os outros mas quero deixar bem claro que nunca trabalharei para este Ministério, mesmo que ele sofra quaisquer revoluções, o Ministério da Magia será sempre o Ministério…_

_O ministro olhou para Malfoy pausadamente que continuava impassível e não apresentava quaisquer sinais de qualquer sentimento. Foi então que numa voz grave e pausada o ministro anunciou:_

_- Consideramos o réu culpado de todas as ocasiões com pena de 15 anos de prisão em Azkaban._

_Todos bateram palmas e Malfoy saiu da sala como entrou: ladeado pelos Auror's e de orgulho erguido"_

Ginny tentou de tudo depois disso. Vasculhou tudo mas não havia hipótese de salvar Malfoy. Ele estava condenado a viver 15 anos da sua vida em Azkaban se sobrevivesse até lá…

Falou mesmo com Harry mas ele chamou-a de maluca, gritou com ela e criticou-a. Acabaram oficialmente depois dessa discussão. No fundo fora o mais sensato. Ginny já não o amava mais. Harry percebera demasiado tarde que gostava dela. Naquela altura o seu coração já pertencia a outra pessoa: a um rapaz frio, convencido, um Slytherin que se vangloriava pela escola devido ao seu sangue-puro. E sem qualquer explicação para isso ela tinha-se apaixonado por ele. Harry ficara zangado quando ela pediu que terminassem mas não desconfiou da verdadeira razão. Pois afinal… quem desconfiaria que Ginny Weasley se tinha apaixonado por Draco Malfoy? Ninguém… ninguém a não ser Hermione Granger.

"_- E foi assim. Eu e o Harry acabámos! – finalizou Ginny depois de contar a Hermione a sua discussão com Harry_

_Hermione abriu a boca com aquele olhar de quem sabe tudo e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa Ginny adiantou-se._

_- E não vale a pena vires dizer que isto passa e que daqui a uns dias nós voltamos porque isso é impossível. Desta vez acabámos de vez!_

_Hermione olhou-a com um ar indignado e retorquiu:_

_- Eu não ia dizer isso! Ia perguntar se achas que o Harry desconfiou que tu gostas do Malfoy?_

_Ginny parou a olhar para ela espantada. Ela apenas encolheu os ombros e levou a chávena de café á boca. _

_- O que foi? Eu não tenho culpa de ser tão perspicaz!"_

Hermione fora a sua melhor amiga de sempre. Nunca se dera ao trabalho de a julgar e sempre a aconselhara a ir ter com ele.

E nesse mesmo dia ela decidira dirigir-se a Azkaban para dizer-lhe o que sentia, mas foi a própria Hermione que a impediu. A mão já estava na maçaneta da porta quando algo entrou pela janela piando estridentemente. Era Pig.

Resignada Ginny abriu o envelope e começou a lê-lo.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Espero que esta carta te apanhe antes de ires para Azkaban pois prefiro que saibas por mim. O Harry acabou de chegar aqui a casa para nos dar uma notícia a mim e ao Ron. É com muita pena minha que te digo que o Malfoy faleceu. Só se sabe que alguém entrou na cela e o matou. A mãe Narcissa fugiu de . Suspeita-se que tenha sido ela a matar o próprio filho afinal ela estava na zona dos que ficaram com problemas mentais… Ao que parece ela pediu para visitá-lo e encontraram o Malfoy morto horas depois de ela ter saído quando foram dar a alimentação…Vim ao quarto para te enviar a carta pois o Ron e o Harry continuam a falar sobre isso na sala e não quis dar nas vistas. Passo aí logo á noite. O Ron e o Harry vão ter turno da noite no curso de Auror. Força amiga e lamento muito. _

_Com todo o meu apoio,_

_Hermione_

Nunca um simples pedaço de pergaminho me tinha feito chorar tanto.

Não podia ser possível! Ele não podia ter morrido. Porque quem visse Draco Malfoy diria que ele era imortal. Ele era forte e nunca desistiria. Mas ele não se pôde defender porque não tinha magia. Porque estava preso numa prisão que deveria ser supostamente segura, mas não o era…

E agora era tarde mais para lhe dizer o quanto o tinha amado e o quanto ainda o amava. O mais provável era ele rejeitá-la mas agora nem isso ela podia saber porque ele já não estava mais vivo para lhe dizer… Ele simplesmente se fora… Morto pela própria mãe…

As lágrimas corriam-lhe pelo rosto inconscientemente. Foi quando ouviu alguém a bater á porta. Talvez fosse Hermione… mas ela disse que só podia vir á noite.

Abriu a porta á cautela e o seu coração pareceu entrar em paragem cardíaca. Ali á frente, pálido e arrasado estava Draco Malfoy. Sem qualquer aviso abraçou-a com força e ela retribuiu o abraço. Tinha acabado de abraçar um morto!

Ele entrou e sentou-se no sofá. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

- É… é… é… impossível!

- Não, não é! Eu disse que o Ministério seria sempre o Ministério. Voltaram a cair nos mesmos erros.

Ginny fez um ar confuso e Draco esclareceu.

- Fiz o mesmo que o Fudge fez com o filho á anos atrás.

Ginny levou as mãos á boca assustada.

- A minha mãe fugiu do hospital. Ela estava doente e fraca mas conseguiu fugir graças a distracção das enfermeiras, roubou uma varinha e pediu para me visitar. Quando lá chegou pediu-me desculpas por tudo, por me ter educado assim e depois ela própria matou-se á minha frente - ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos e lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelo rosto. Era a primeira vez que vira Malfoy assim – Quando ela se matou fiquei sem reacção. Procurei uma forma de a curar mas nada… Ninguém sobrevive a um Avada Kedrava… só mesmo o Potter!

No manto dela encontrei uma carta e dois frascos de Polissuco. A carta apenas dizia: _Sabes o que tens a fazer!_ E pronto. Sem adeus, nem despedida! Nada. Depois pus a poção pela garganta da minha mãe com alguns cabelos meus e ela transformou-se em mim. Tive medo que não resultasse pelo facto de ela estar… mas deu! Fiz o mesmo comigo e transformei-me nela! E tu foste a primeira pessoa que eu me lembrei de vir procurar.

- Porquê eu?

- A Hermione contou-me!

- A Hermione? – inquiriu Ginny espantada

- Ela foi-me visitar nos últimos tempos. Pedi-lhe perdão. Foi das poucas pessoas que acho que mereço realmente pedir-lhe perdão. Ela contou-me sobre ti. Não a leves a mal! Ela só queria o teu bem. Quando eu soube que sentias o mesmo que eu…

- Sentes…?

- É claro que sinto! Ouve Ginny… eu não tenho muito tempo. Ninguém sabe disto mas eu não posso ficar aqui, já avisei a Hermione. Não te quero obrigar a nada e percebo que não queiras deixar a tua vida mas eu vou ter de fugir… Para um pais onde não me conheçam…longe daqui!

- Eu vou contigo! – disse ela

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu e depois aproximaram-se lentamente enquanto os lábios se tocaram num beijo terno e demorado. Depois Ginny levantou-se de rompante e disse:

- Mas eu tenho de organizar tudo, fazer as malas, despedir-me da minha família…

- Não é preciso. A Hermione disse que trata disso tudo, e que arranja uma desculpa para a tua família. Além disso podes visitá-los sempre que quiseres desde que inventes uma desculpa. A Hermione pensou em tudo. Como ela trabalha em , colocou debaixo da almofada da minha mãe uma lista de pessoas a matar, 1º eu, em 2ºtu, e outras pessoas que já estão mortas e que vão considerar frutos da maluquice da minha mãe. A Hermione vai dizer que tiveste de fugir para longe mas vais tentar vir lá sempre que puderes. E é isso que vais fazer, visitar a família, dizes-lhe que estás escondida mas não podes dizer onde e coisas assim. Quanto às roupas ela manda tudo o que é preciso.

- Adoro a Hermione! Para onde vamos?

- Para bem longe daqui!

*

E foi o que fizeram. Dois meses depois e depois de terem estabilizado a vida, Ginny e Draco casaram na China! Bem longe de todos e tendo como única convidada Hermione que foi a madrinha dos dois.

Não foi uma relação fácil, Draco era um Malfoy mudado mas não deixava de ser um Malfoy e Ginny era uma Weasley mudada mas também não deixava de ser uma Weasley. Mas o amor venceu todas as barreiras e é caso para dizer:

E viveram felizes para sempre!


End file.
